


Déjà vu

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Captain Canary, F/M, Flashpoint Paradox, Hurt/Comfort, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, Legion of doom - Freeform, Protective Mick, Waverider - Freeform, hurt sara, legends of tomorrow season 2, lot season 2, prisoner len, sara and leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the second season of Legends of tomorrow, the third of The Flash and the fifth of Arrow. Barry's decision to save his mother altered the timeline more than he could ever imagine, which turns the reformed deceaced crook, Loenard Snart to a member of the Legion of Doom. Once the Legends capture him, can Sara make him remember who he really is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe that Leonard is going to be one of the villians next season and for me this is the only logcal explanation that exists. So i thought that Sara was the only person taht could get under Leonard's skin, no matter what.  
> Happy reading!  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Sara yelled as she took a step closer to the man in front of her.

“Oh, but I do birdie and if you don’t want to be a popsicle in the next minute, I suggest that you fight back.”

“Leonard I don’t want to, but if I have to I will kick your ass.” She told him, with her bow staff in hand now ready to lash at him.

He took a step closer to the woman in white that stood across him in the dark pier. Her face was stone cold as she looked at him, ruthless, but once he looked into her eyes he saw what she was hiding. She was scared.

Leonard pressed the trigger on his cold gun and shot the stranger, who had pretty good reflexes as she rolled away and the ice barely grazed her forearm, earning a low hiss.

She launched herself at him, her fist connecting with his nose and causing blood to flow as she hit him and threw his cold gun across the pier.

It physically hurt her, every time she hit him, but Sara knew very well that the Leonard Snart who stood in front of her would have shot her with his cold gun without a second thought. It was all Allen’s fault. If the scarlet speedster didn’t mess with the whole timeline none of this would have happened.

Her foot kicked him in the sternum and landed him on his back, from which he recovered quickly and jumped on his feet, grabbing her from the forearms and throwing her against the steel wall of the warehouse.

She grunted in pain as Leonard retrieved his cold gun and started walking towards her, wiping the blood from his face with the back of his palm. Sara managed to stand up, but she felt the dizziness and the pain of the back of her head as she took a knife out of her white canary suit.

“Now you are going to tell me how the hell you know my name, Canary.” He growled again as she started walking towards her again and Sara’s face darkened, her expression twisting with fear and worry. Once, he saw that the woman didn’t speak; he brought his fingers to the trigger. “Tell me now or your little Legend buddies will get you back in ice cubes, I assure you.”

She looked up at him, with her eyes stone cold and her mouth pressed in a tight line.

“Then shoot me.” She told him and for a moment she saw it; the flicker of the man that he was, the man she had met in that rooftop and the man who had thought of a future with her.

And then he pulled the trigger. Sara felt the cold spreading in the lower half of her body and then she felt it burning through the leather of her suit. She let out a half-scream and just then, she saw Ray flying to Leonard and hitting him on the back of his head, putting him out cold. Ah, the irony.

Meanwhile, Sara started feeling her whole body temperature drop rapidly and her legs and stomach burn. Ray landed and ran towards her, using the compressed light beams of his suit to melt the ice that had trapped his teammate.

Once Sara was free of the ice, she instantly collapsed to the ground, with seizures taking over her body, which started trembling. Ray kneeled beside her and looked at her worried.

“Sara what is happening? Are you okay?” And when Sara gave only a negative shake of her head, with the trembling still there, He yelled through his comm. “Mick, we need you at the north pier, Snart shot Sara.”

If Sara didn’t know any better, she would swear that he teleported next to her. Without even a word, he ran to Sara and lifted the hem of her almost destroyed pants seeing that her skin was beginning to swell and blacken, which was definitely not a good sign.

“Pretty boy, get her to the medbay and I will go lock Snart somewhere and get his cold gun far away from him.” Mick growled and Ray scooped Sara in his arms bridal style before flying up in the night sky and was lost inside the Waverider.

Then Mick grabbed his best friend, or at least the man who used to be his best friend, and started walking to the Waverider too, soon joined by Nate and Rex Tyler. Once the whole team was aboard the ship, they were on the timestream; not wanting to time jump to the base of the JSA until everyone was okay.

Amaye was at her quarters, having had a concussion after the reverse flash threw her in one of the boats that were there; while Nate was laying in his room sleeping after the IV that Gideon had provided him with. Sara was still at the medbay, having had almost third degree frostbite in more than half of her lower body.

When her eyes finally opened, she jumped up and screamed before breaking into cries when she saw the bandages on her legs that went even inside of the shorts she wasn’t wearing before.

“I can’t feel my legs...I can’t feel my legs…” she screamed again and again as tears rolled down her cheeks. Every time she got hurt she could feel pain, she could see the blood. Even once that Mick’s heat gun had back fired and hit her during a mission she could feel the burning on her skin and see the blisters.

But now it was different. She didn’t feel her legs at all. She felt cold, shivering actually.

“Calm down, Lance. Lay back. Gideon gave you a sedative so you can’t feel your legs. Trust me; it will hurt like a bitch.” Mick said as he walk inside the med bay and sat it the chair next to where Sara layed. She exhaled and passed her hands through her blonde locks in relief. But then she remembered.

“He shot me.” She whispered and Mick just nodded. She looked around the room, as if she was trying to find something. Once she spotted what she needed, Sara looked at Mick with a determined look on her face. “Hand me those crutches Mick.”

He lifted an eyebrow at the blonde and shaked his head negatively.

“First of all, you can’t walk even in crutches right now, at least for a couple of hours. And most importantly, Snart is not Snart. I don’t know what the hell Allen did, but whatever it was, it fucked him up. This is isn’t the man that you kissed in the Oculus blondie; sometimes you talk on your sleep when you are on the Medbay, this is a man that sided with the man who killed you and he froze half of your body for god’s sake."

“I know. But I want to interrogate him. I think it’s obvious, that if we have the slightest chance that he remembers, it’s with me. Also I can’t exactly bring Lisa here.” She said and Mick sighed in defeat. “Now give me the crutches.”

He stood up, but instead of opting for the crutches, Mick scooped her from the bed and held her in his arms bridal style. Sara glared at him and rolled her eyes.

“The crutches won’t do, Lance. At least until the sedative wears off of your bottom half.” Mick said as he and his emergency passenger were walking down the hallway and towards the confinement level of the ship. Once Gideon opened the door Mick placed Sara in the bench next to the cell where Leonard sat.

Mick gave her one last encouraging glare and then walked outside, leaving the crook and the assassin alone, with the futuristic glass acting as a boundary between them. As Sara turned to look at the man sitting so close, yet so far away from her she realized that this wasn’t Leonard. At least not the one she had met in the Waverider. He looked different; the way he sat was the same but something in his eyes was different, darker.

He slowly lifted up his head and looked at Sara, with an evil grin playing on his lips.

“Ah, see you didn’t turn into an ice cone after all. Such a shame, maybe next time.” He said to her and Sara just rolled her eyes, trying to hide the fact that it hurt her like hell being so close to Leonard and not being able to touch him. “Perhaps now you can enlighten me and tell me where the hell do you know me from?”

“Or you can tell me why you froze my legs and not my heart at the first place.” Sara said and Leonard smirk disappeared from his face. “The Snart I knew would have iced his enemy’s heart and I am pretty sure that I gave you a pretty clean shot back there. Instead you shot my legs and stomach. Why?”

“No reason, blondie.” Snart answered, but from the stiffness in his voice Sara knew he was lying. “You said that you knew me. How? I am a criminal and I really doubt that if we have met in the past and knew each other, I wouldn’t have forgotten that easily.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. As hard as it is to believe it, you weren’t a bad guy, okay?” Sara told him softly and Leonard sneered at her words. “It’s all Allen’s fault.”

“And let’s say that I believe a single word that came out of your mouth blondie. What did the scarlet speedster do and I am apparently a hero turned villain?”

“He screwed up, obviously. He went back to time and saved his mother, which created…well all of this. In reality you were on a team with me and the others and not with Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn and Reverse Flash. You are not a villain and all of this…is just a mistake. A mistake I hope Allen fixes before everything is too late.” He lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

“So you are saying that I was some sort of a hero, before Allen screwed all of us up? If I changed why haven’t you? You seem…with your team…”

“We were out of time’s reach at the moment when Barry screwed everything. It affected everyone except of the people that were on the Waverider.”

“And what about me, if you say that I was on the…team…Why wasn’t I in that ship with the rest of you?” Leonard asked and her face drained from its color and her eyes ghosted as she looked at the multiple rings on her fingers.

“You were…You died Snart, okay?” she finally spat out, her voice ready to break. “You sacrificed yourself for the team. You were a hero.”

“I ain’t no one’s hero.” He drawled, his voice icy as he spoke to her.

“You were mine, as much as you don’t want to believe it.” Sara said and her fingers went unconsciously to the silver pinky ring that was in her ring finger, the only finger that it had fit perfectly when Mick gave it to her.

“What is that on your finger?” he almost yelled at Sara, as he stood up from his seat and hit the transparent glass with his fist as hard as he could.

Sara’s eyes jolted up and looked at him, hiding her hand as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“What were we, blondie? Before the speedster screwed up the timeline?” Sara swallowed hard and her teary sapphire eyes lifted to look at Leonard.

“An almost.” She answered and a slender finger wiped a tear that had just rolled down her cheek.

“Huh. Unlikely.” Leonard said and Sara slowly stood up from where Mick had placed her, bracing herself against the glass and trying to walk to the door of the cell.

Once she reached it and opened the door, she walked inside and saw Leonard lifting his eyes to scan her bandage wrapped legs and lower stomach. She bit her lip as she slouched next to him and he looked at her confused.

“Very bad choice, birdie. I can easily knock you out and escape you know.” Leonard informed her but Sara just smirked at him.

“We both know that if you wanted to escape you would have done it already.” His amused expression slowly disappeared from his face and for a moment he was speechless. That girl really knew him after all. Well, as much as someone could know him. “The question is why didn’t you?”

“I don’t know, maybe I wanted to lure a blonde assassin in my cell and seduce her to kill her and the rest of the team.”

“Now that sounds doesn’t really sound like you, Snart.” She said with a smirk; she was lying. “That’s how a killer thinks…and that isn’t you.”

Suddenly, he felt it. The spark of something unknown. A distant memory that he knew that was his and at the same time it was so strange. It was like seeing someone in the street and being certain that you had seen him before.

It was déjà vu.

That’s how a killer thinks, and that’s not you anymore.

I’ve been wondering what the future might hold for me, and you. And me and you.

He stood up abruptly, all the hair on the back of his neck rising at the sound of his own voice in the back of his mind.

You wanna steal a kiss from me Leonard? You better be one hell of a thief.

The smooth velvet voice of a woman. The woman that was sitting next to him.

Sara.

A lingering kiss next to a blue light, a gentle press of lips and then the only thing that was left was pain. And regret.

He loved that woman.

“Sara…” he muttered, tasting the foreign-yet familiar name on his lips. Sara lifted her eyes and looked at him stunned.

“I didn’t tell you my name.” she whispered.

“Did i…The one you knew…Did he talk about the future? What it held for you and him?” Sara’s eyes watered as the memories came back to her and for a moment she had never been more confused.

“You remember...?” She spat out, her voice shaking.

“Just…bits.” He said and Sara turned to look at him. “That’s how a killer thinks, and that’s not you anymore…Me and you…A hell of a thief…You kissed me.” His mouth twisted to a smirk.

“You are still a prisoner here, Snart. Don’t forget that.” She said and he just kept looking at her, his eyes filled with confusing and at the same time half-realization.

Sara leaned in and pressed her lips to his, but as soon as they touched she felt the fire between then. This was different. It wasn’t her Leonard, not yet, Still she welcomed his tongue in her mouth and bit his lower lip, enjoying the sensation of him after so long.

She broke the kiss and stood up, walking out of the cell and locking it.

“You are not the Leonard I love.” She told him with melancholy in her voice. “But I am going to get him back.”

She walked out; not looking back-she didn’t want him to see the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

Once Mick saw her he didn’t speak, only wrapped her in a hug and let her cry in his chest.

At that moment, he promised to himself and Sara.

He was going to fix the timeline and bring him back.

He was going to bring his best friend back and give Sara back the man she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story and please leave a comment; it's always welcome and deeply appreciated. 
> 
> Until next time,  
> always hope for better captain canary news loves.


End file.
